


Maybe This Time

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: In love with friend, M/M, Making Out, Pining, trying to impress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Short drabbly piece inspired by this prompt: 'Rhett constantly trying to come up with ways to get Link to ogle and admire him'





	

Link wasn’t attracted to him. That was something Rhett had come to accept a long time ago, as he faced another year as the best friend of the love of his life. He knew that was what Link was to him even if his feelings were never reciprocated, but it didn’t make the gaping hole in his heart hurt any less.

He’d thrown himself into thinking about girls when they were younger, allowing them to consume his life to the point of obsession. So the early years of his friendship with Link passed by in parallel with an endless series of girls, all beautiful but never quelling his thirst for his best friend. He tried to tell himself he wasn’t doing it on purpose but he let his kisses and touches linger when he was in Link’s presence with a girl, as if it was a personal show. Eventually, he was bold enough to catch Link’s gaze, holding intense eye contact as he slipped his tongue between his girlfriend’s lips. When he noticed Link didn’t immediately look away he smiled and took it deeper and rougher, letting the show fall away only when Link’s eyes left his.

He’d grown tired of pretending he wasn’t madly in love with Link by the end of high school, and the pain began to pass by in numbers instead of girls. The number of Link’s age rising with every birthday, signaling he’d survived another year of torment. The number of girlfriends weaving through the intervening years in lipstick, hands and flying clothes. Then finally the numbers of GMM episodes, making him feel more transparent the higher they grew.

#320: He asked Link to kiss him, or at least he asked Link’s character to kiss him through a plate of plexi-gass. The braveness was spurred on by the shield of his wig and character, making him bolder than he would be otherwise. He puckered his lips and leaned forward towards the glass, expecting but still pleasantly surprised when Link leaned in to meet them. Hope reared its ugly head in his chest again as he watched Link’s flustered reaction, blinking rapidly and trying hard to maintain composure. Then Link joked about it being traumatizing and the hope died down again, curling up into a tight purring ball somewhere near his heart.

999: He knew his hands were essentially useless but he’d moved them in sync with Link’s anyway, hoping to impress with how delicately he could handle his big, strong hands. “I think we’re going to have to hit the deck.” He’d said, looking out towards the crew and taking in their knowing chuckles as he lowered himself to the floor with Link. He took a moment to enjoy the perverse feeling of engulfing his friend’s body with his back, taking in the heat and sweat of it all.

1054: “It should make you want to kiss me.” He’d asked, willing Link to kiss him again without using the words. He’d hoped Link would fill the small gap and make the connection, his eyes flicking to the monitor for the briefest moment to examine his hair and try to find validation in Link’s eyes. If it was there he didn’t find it, so he resisted the temptation to keep looking. Instead he focused on the central monitor, pretending to feel embarrassed but in reality he was losing himself in the images of himself and Link on the screen. His mouth weakly protested the display but he couldn’t hide his smile or the way his gaze kept shifting back to it, unable to look away for long. He took the episode as an excuse to talk at length about his personal kissing technique, a big part of him wanting some sort of response. Secretly he wished it was Link wearing the glove, and he imagined what it would be like to peel the latex off his fingers and press his lips to his instead, feeling it for real. Too bad hair isn’t enough sometimes.

On the first day back of filming he’d chosen to neglect his comb and hair dryer, opting instead for some mythical pomade. He knew he wasn’t just doing it for himself as he ran his product slick hands through his dirty blonde locks, allowing the cool liquid to move with his hair in whatever way it chose. The result was a tall, swirly up-do that shined golden in the light of the dressing room - resembling a cone of ice cream but not in an overly unflattering way. He paired it was a nice white button up that Link had admired recently, running his hands down the buttons and folds as Link had done when he saw it on the hanger. 

**_Maybe this time._ **


End file.
